The Core of an Apple
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Big Mac have been forced to spend summer together for as long as they w that their families wish for them to marry the pair are dreading summer. What with Rainbow Dash trying to get in to the Wonderbolts and Big Mac trying to avoid her. However, when they find themselves in love, they start to change their views...
1. summary

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 30.3999996185303px;"Rainbow Dash and Big Mac have been forced to spend summer together for as long as they that their families wish for them to marry the pair are dreading summer. What with Rainbow Dash trying to get in to the Wonderbolts and Big Mac trying to avoid her. However, when they find themselves in love, they start to change their views.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 30.3999996185303px;"But it's not as easy as it looks. Rainbow Dash begins to gain conflicting feelings towards a Wonderbolt and Big Macintosh which provides obstacles. And Big Mac? He wishes to just get on with everything without hassle./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 30.3999996185303px;"Could a bet change everything?/p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; line-height: 30.3999996185303px;"While this occurs, a new group of villains is startng to form and conquer Equestria. Is it true that love really does conquer all? Will it equal with the power of friendship? Will I stop asking questions and just get on with it? FIND OUT!/p 


	2. Beginnings

This is a story of two families. The Apples and the Dashes. Both had children yet they were very diffferent. Granny Smith was the carer and grandmother of three, Big Macintosh, Applejack and Applebloom, and was extremely hard-working, where as Lightning Dash was the proud father of two, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo,and prefered racing. One day the two families deciced it was to unite through their two eldest, Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash. When the Dashes arrived at the Apple's Rainbow Dash glared at the red colt before her, face twisted in discomfort. Big Macintosh glared back, an equal expression reflecting towards Rainbow Dash. Granny Smith, seeing this and looking quite embarrassed, said to him "Now, now, Big Mac. Go on dear, don't be shy..."

Big Mac sighed, took Rainbow Dash's hoof and kissed it. He then proceeded to wipe his mouth with his own hoof, utterly diguisted, as Rainbow Dash yanked her's back, appalled.

" I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer

I bet she doesn't wrestle, buck or box." Big Mac turned to Applejack annoyed.

"He looks conceited" Rainbow Dash whined to her father, frowning.

"What a total bummer!" Big Mac groaned. Applejack giggled and smirked.

"If I get lucky I'll get pony pox!" The two complained,annoyed.

"So happy you could come..." Big Mac claimed sarcastically.

"So happy to be here" Rainbow Dash stated through gritted teeth. The pair looked to their families pleadingly.

"How I want to run."

"This is not my idea..."

"This isn't my idea of fun"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack, of course, got on considerately quite well. The two played and played and played. They even called themselves 'friends'. However, despite the friendship Rainbow Dash shared with the other filly, she still wanted nothing to do with Big Macintosh. "The children seem to get along quite nicely" Granny Smith chimed, oblivious to the fact her son was currently having an argument with Rainbow Dash over something (Most likely over who was better- Boys or girls).

"Well join our lands if this arrangement clicks"

" My dear Lightning Dash, that's my point precisely!" Laughed the green earth-pony.

"Its such good parenting..."

"And politics! So happy we agree..."

"I think we've got a deal"

"Big Mac's quite a catch" Granny Smith smirked.

"This is my idea" Lightning Dash quipped.

"This is my idea"

"Of a match" The pair agreed, enjoying each other's company. Unforntuately, the same thing could not be said for Rainbow Dash and Big Mac.

A year went by and Lightning Dash hoped his filly's attitude towards Big Macintosh had changed slightly. He called up to his daughter."Good heavens, child, don't can't keep Big Mac waiting"

Rainbow Dash looked towards her father, panicked.

"I haven't packed or brushed my coat. And father I feel sick!" Rainbow complained, in a vauge attempt of escaping her dreaded summer holidays with Applejack's older brother. She didn't mind Applejack, it was just having to see Big Mac. 'I thought he didn't talk much but I know for a fact he can really bug me with how snappy he is' Rainbow frowned.

"She soon will be arriving. Is that respect you're showing?" Granny Smith frowned, agaust, at Big Mac's crude portrait of a certain cyan blue pegasus. It wsn't the drawing which appaled Granny Smith, it was the fact he was throwing apples at it.

"If you make me kiss her hoof again,I swear I'm gonna be sick" Big Mac made a gaging motion. He hated Rainbow Dash and he knew he was going to have to spend every waking moment with the little brat because his grandmother ws under the impression the two were destined to marry. Big Macintosh snorted. As if he'd marry Rainbow Dash let alone love her.

"One day Big Mac will be her intended" Lightning Dash had told Granny Smith.

"Splendid!" She had chuckled.

That summer, Braeburn was staying and Big Mac was extremely thankful. The pair got on incredblily well, as most saw. The were so close they were like brothers, twins even. They enjoyed hanging out in barn or running in fields, without fillies. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, was detirmined to have some fun this summer. Even if it meant hanging around with them.

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her"

"Hey fellas, wait up!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Quick, put on some speed" Braeburn whispered,giggling as the two galloped off.

"When picking teams..."

"Or friends"

"I never choose her" Big Mac laughed alongside his cousin. He then groaned as he heard Rainbow Dash trying to come in to the barn. The two colts had blocked it with various items and had propped a sign reading "No fillys allowed! Except Applejack."

"You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read" Braeburn gawfed.

"This really isn't fair" Rainbow Dash grunted.

"We really couldn't care" The two taunted to her, giving each other a high-hoof.

"Boys, it's all or none" Rainbow Dash kicked a nearby cart and it rolled towards the barn. Rainbow Dash panicked and flew stealthily after it. She didn't make it. It crashed in to the barn just as Rainbow put her hooves on it. Later, the trio were all bandged in the damaged areas an were re-fixing the barn and cart. "This is not my idea" sighed a dismayed Rainbow as she wiped her brow. Her wings ached and she'd barely even gotten to painting the cart, let alone fix the gigantic barn which lay in ruins.

"This isn't my idea" the cousins huffed, carrying heavy loads on their backs.

" Of fun"

" Long before the pac, Rainbow and Big Mac were destined to be wedded." Nearby ponies chattered amongst themselves, speaking greatly of the two youngsters.

"However anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree,was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded" As the apples greeted the Dashes off, Big Macintosh tossed a tomato at Rainbow Dash, causing her to sharply turn arund and glare at him, growling whilst her face dripped with tomato juice. Big Mac and Braeburn sniggered whilst Rainbow's father sighed, growing tired of the feud.

The next summer rolled by and Rainbow Dash was well under the impression that she was perfect for The Wonderbolts. She often made people listen to her fantasies of flying with them, as leader.

"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up" Big Macintosh moaned, forced to pretend to be one of Rainbow's 'fans' whilst she darted about wearing a make-shift Wonderbolts outfit. ("Hurry up Big Mac!" She'd yell demandingly)

"She's always thinking she's so hard" He then grumbled, utterly unamused. Sometmes, they all would play cards when Rainbow grew tired of her games, eventually.

" I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up" Applejack smirked. Braeburn, who had returned much to the displeasure of Rainbow, sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd like her better if she had the loser card" Big Macintosh hissed to them.

"Four sevens and a ten" He then exclaimed. Rainbow Dash smirked, showing a full house.

"I think I've won again" She boasted smugly.

"Every time she's won" Applejack, Braeburn and Big Mac groaned. Rainbow Dash took to the skies to celebrate yet another victory, face aglow with glee.

"This is my idea"

"This isn't my idea" Big Mac glared at his cards.

" Of fun"

"We need a perfect wedding,I'd love to be invited" Ponies, who were watching the two familes saying goodbye until the next summer, anxiously exclaimed to one another.

"At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes" The tired ponies working in the field sighed, resting.

"Someday these two will clans will be united" Big Macintosh cringed as he felt something splatter all over his face. He turned to see a smirking Rainbow Dash pay a local grocer for a vegtable. No doubt the tomato that was now on his face.

"And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes" The ponies then grinned. The summer blossomed and Lightning Dash was worried that Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh were ever going to fall for each other. 'What if Dashie doesn't go for the merger?' Lighning Dash frantically asked in his letter to Granny Smith.

'Urge her!' The reply said.

Rainbow Dash sighed as Scootaloo accompanied her to the Apple farm. "For as long as I remember,we've been told we'd someday wed" Rainbow landed, frowning at her family's wishes.

"Every June until their pushing and annoying hints" Big Macintosh frowned as he helped his younger sister, Applebloom set up a spare bed for Scootaloo.

" I've got bruises with their hoofprints"

"I can do much better I am sure" Big Mac bellowed to his grandmother, who had come to take him to greet Rainbow dash.

"He's so immature" Rainbow leant up against a tree, the wind ruffling her mane slightly.

Big Mac felt himself blush slightly as he saw her, the filly that he once resented was now standing before him as a mare. He quickly cleared his thoughts though. 'She's most likely the same stuck-up Rainbow Dash I've always known..' Big Macintosh told himself. Rainbow Dash could feel a small wave of heat rediate on her cheeks as Big Mac approched. It quickly faded as she remembered who Big Mac was.

'Stop it.' She scoulded herself crossly. ' You dont wanna know him. He was a jerk for most of your life' She reminded herself.

"I see him frowning and I feel my face flare. I turn away, feeling silly." Rainbow Dash strided up to him, confident and full of pride.

"She started out as such an bostal filly and somehow suddenly became a mare" Big Mac marvelled.

"So happy to be here" Rainbow Dash said polietly.

" 'Til now I never knew"

"I could feel this way" The two then backed away slightly, remembering the awkward summers.

"This isn't my idea"

" This isn't my idea"

"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion" Lightning Bolt and Granny Smith stated gleefully.

"This is my is my idea. Such a good idea. Such a good idea"

"What a good idea, such a powerful and magic motion"

"This is exactly our idea of love" Granny Smith smiled. Despite what it might of seemed the pair were not in love, at least not yet.

" This isn't my idea"

"This isn't my idea"

"This is my idea"

"Of love" Rainbow Dash stared at Big Macintosh before turning to Applejack. Applejack was, of course,one of her best friends and quite possibly one of the only ponies she felt comfortable sharing things with. Rainbow Dash then hugged Applejack, extremely pleased to see her. Feelings aside, Rainbow let go of her friend before chatting. "Hey Applejack! Great to see ya'!" She smiled, relieved.

"Awh, it's great to see ya'll too sugarcube.."

"Eeyup..." Mumbled Big Mac.

"Still not much of a talker, huh?"

"Eenope" Rainbow dash shrugged. 'Good enough answer for me. At least we ain't arguing yet..' She thought.

" I'll help ya unpack in my room" Applejack exclaimed quickly. Rainbow Dash gladly excepted this. 'Anything to get away from Big Mac I guess.'

As Rainbow Dash flew off with Applejack,she couldn't shake the weird feeling Big Mac had changed...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own anything. All things used here, such as the lyrics in which I changed to fit the story and the characters, go to their respected owners. The reason I changed the end lyrics is so that Big Mac and Rainbow Dash don't fall in love just yet. I want things to go slowly... Sorry if everypony was OOC. It was my first time writting as them.**

**Carpe Diem and keep on believing/dreaming**

**Taco**

**xxxxx**


	3. Dinner with the apples

"Here we are. You're probably stayin' here for most of the time. As always..." Applejack told Rainbow when the two had arrived to the room. Rainbow Dash zoomed in, dropped her bags and hovered, taking in her surroundings. The walls were a vibrant crimson shade and was dotted with various pictures of Applejack and her folks ; the carpet was a soft and ravishing white one that reminded Rainbow Dash of her wonderful clouds in which she missed so much at home. There were two beds- both had a silky ruby duvet with matching pillows, fluffed with extreme and tender care and an apple carved in the bed-posts, naturally. Rainbow Dash plonked herself adruptly on one bed ,the one closest to the door, sighing and enjoying the relief. "Rough flight huh," Applejack noted. Rainbow Dash snorted.

"You bet. My dad flew me half -way, nagging about responablilites as a young eligable mare and stuff. I mean, really, me? Eligable? Oh puh-leese! Where did that come from any ways?" Rainbow then proceeded to roll over and face Applejack.

"Sugar-cube," Applejack began softly, trying to think of ways to help Rainbow Dash.

"I think what yer ol' man was tryin' to say was he thinks you are in need of a special somepony to look after ya."

"What?" Rainbow asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Why would he think that? I can take of myself." Rainbow Dash added, puffing out her chest. Applejack then sighed.

"He may think you'll need somepony so ya don't get lonely in life..." It then dawned on Rainbow dash what her father was implying.

"Oh for the love of..." She began, irrtated when Granny Smith interupted.

"GIRLS! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"COMIN' GRANNY! We'll save this conversation for later. 'k Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash nodded and leapt off her bed, landing gracefully.

As the two sat down, Rainbow Dash could feel tension hang loosely in the air. Big Macintosh was sitting next to her. Fantastic. No sooner had Rainbow Dash sat down, Mac edged his chair away slightly. "Thanks for having us Granny Smith..." Rainbow said, polite and considerate. The meal, needless to say, of hay fries, oats, apples and other such foods looked mouth-watering. Granny Smith beamed.

"No problem Dear. Apple Cider?"

"Uh, no thanks. Water would be great thank you..." Granny nodded, excusing herself to fetch the drinks.

"So..." Rainbow Dash uttered after a long pause.

"I heard ya'll been visted by the Wonderbolts recently. How'd tha' go?" Applejack asked, trying to perk the mood up.

Rainbow Dash's ears sprung up and her face gleamed with pride.

"It went great! They wanted to know if wanted to join their training programme as they were impressed with the awesome Sonic Rainboom I pulled off." She stated proudly. Big Mac rolled his eyes. ''Show off..." He muttered to himself.

" Sonic Rainboom? Wha' is tha'?" Applebloom asked, curious.

"It's where Rainbow Dash flies so fast that she breaks the sound barrier! And she makes this massive boom with a rainbow effect! And... well, it's kinda hard to explain."Scootaloo explained , parts of her feeling foolish.

"Ah'll believe when I see it." Big Mac huffed, annoyed. The Sonic Rainboom was just a old mare's tale, right?

"Is that a challenge? I can so totally do it. It's how I earnt my cutie mark afterall." Rainbow dash annonced, glaring at Big Macintosh.

"Eeyup. I'm challenging ya Dashie." he taunted back, using the nickname she despised.

"Don' . .Dashie." Rainbow Dash hissed through gritted teeth. As she heard Granny Smith reapproching, Rainbow Dash recomposed herslef, still boiling inside.

"Thanks..."

"You're quite welcome.I see you're Father brought you up well." Granny Smith commented, placing Rainbow's glass of water next to her trained on her glass, Rainbow Dash tried to calm herself down. She blushed slightly at the comment Granny Smith had made about her.

"Tuck in!" Granny yelled, gesturing to the food.

And so they did...

Unbest to Ponyville, a cloaked figure trotted through the figure sniffed the air. Harmony plauged the land. He despised harmony. Perhaps some madess would soon drown this hateful sense of harmony. The figure smirked , the city would be so much beter his control. now all he needed were some willing participants to put his plans in to action...

**Author's Note:**

DUN DUN DUN! Who's the new villain? SPOILERS!

I only own the plot, I don't own anything else. Sorry to all those who feel this is a 'rip-off'. Thanks for reading.


	4. First Morning

/-/  
/ First Morning./ Story: The core of an apple./ by Tacosaurus101/-/

All around the table, clear plates were seen and not with a speck or crumb of food could be seen, if there was one. "Thank you Granny Smith." Rainbow Dash then elbowed Scootaloo, shooting her a look. "What? Oh, er, yeah, Thanks" The orange pegasi exclaimed sheepishly. Granny Smith smiled.

"No problem me dears. Just call me Granny. You've known me long enough." She smiled fondly,winking in Rainbow Dash' s direction. Rainbow Dash blushed lightly. Excusing herself, Rainbow mumbled something about unpacking. As she trotted down the hall, she began to wonder about her father. Did she need to be looked after? Rainbow Dash snorted. As if. She wasn't delicate and her father knew that. As a dedicated Wonderbolts fan who was most likely on her way to being one of the greatest wonderbolts in history (or so Rainbow Dash thought) she knew she was not a girly girly that would not fawn and swoon over the first stallion to walk past her. Rainbow pushed open the door and sighed, picking up her bags. As she unpacked them, Applejack entered and asked "ya ok Sugarcube?" Rainbow jumped slightly. Applejack then closed the door to give themselves some privacy.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired..." She trotted over to the room red and white wardrobe that was elegantly decorated with apples and swirls. Opening it, Rainbow Dash placed the items on her back in to it. "So, ya got any new meetin's with the Wonderbolts?" Applejack then asked after a moment. Rainbow' s mood perked up. Her head bobbed up and down as she nodded, excited. "You bet!" Then Rainbow Dash squealed gleefully. Applejack then raised an eyebrow. 'What in tarnation?' She thought to herself, amused.

"I've just remembered. It's scheduled for tuesday! In like two days! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Rainbow Dash then proceeded to bounce on the spot, repeating 'Ohmygosh' over and over again. Applejack chuckled.

"Ya done yet Sugarcube?" She joked. Rainbow Dash stopped, sheepishly grinning. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. I'm good." Rainbow said, rubbing the back of her head with her hoof, still nervously laughing. The pair then talked, giggling.  
When sleepiness came over them, Rainbow Dash commented "I'm gonna hit the hay. What about you?" Applejack yawned.

" S'pose so. Ah'm quite bushed to be honest." Rainbow Dash nodded and turned to her bed. It was then she noticed the door was open.

"Uh, Aj... Did ya leave the door open?"

"No why?" Applejack then noticed the door.

"Oh,probably Granny. Ya know wha' she's like." She then added. Rainbow Dash sighed, closing the door.

"I know. G'night AJ."

"Night Rainbow." The light clicked off as Rainbow Dash crawled under the covers.

A rooster crowed as the sun rose. Rainbow Dash groaned. "Morning already?"

"Yep." Came Applejacks reply.

"How are you up this early! Gimmie 10 more minutes." Rainbow Dash rolled over, shutting her eyes.

"C'mon Rainbow Dash. Breakfast wil be ready soon." Applejack laughed, nudging her friend. Rainbow Dash groaned and hid under the covers.

"But it's too early!" Applejack sighed.

"If you get up Ah'm sure Granny will let ya stretch your wings." Rainbow crawled out. Her face was one of ultimate displeasure. Her brow was furrowed in a deep frown and her eyes, although with a sleepy look, were glaring towards the rising Sun. Upon looking at the sky, her face slowly softened. The clouds were a calming, candyfloss shade with tinges of orange, golden yellows and pinks seeping through the cracks between each one. It was beautiful. How could Rainbow Dash resist flying amongst the early birds with the wind ruffling her mane, her wings soothed, the extravagant views laid down like a map and her heart pumping with the desire of flying she craved for? "Fine. But tomorrow I'm sleepin' in. Soarin' doesn't meet me until 10." Applejack chuckled, knowing that Rainbow would probably get up waaaay before 10 just to meet a Wonderbolt. "Whatever you say." Rainbow Dash was thankful for the fact she'd gotten to breakfast early, she would get to pick her own spot at the table. Rainbow immediately scooted next to Applejack and Granny Smith. "Glad ya could join us dear." Granny Smith said, sippng on some juice.

"It was no biggie. Is Scoots up yet? I could wake her if you-" Rainbow Dash was interrupted by a raised hoof, indicating her to be quiet.

"That's quite alright but Scootaloo got up a few minutes ago."

"And Big Mac?" Rainbow Dash secretly was slightly glad he wasn't present. Just being in same room with him was awkward.

Granny Smith smiled to herself before saying "Oh no,no, no. He told me he'd already had breakfast and he wanted to get a head start on chores. Such a very helpful young stallion." Rainbow Dash smiled weekly, trying not to frown. 'Think Dash think...' She mentally screamed to herself.

"Uh... Hey Granny, do ya mind if I stretch my wings for a while after breakfast? J-just for a little while..." Rainbow laughed nervously and grabbed her drink. Forcing her nervousness away, she downed her juice.

"Mmm, do you make this yourselves? It's really good" Rainbow Dash quickly changed the subject in order to focus her mind on one thing at a time. Applejack nodded.

"Big Mac does most of it!" Granny Smith hollered. Unbest, supposedly, to her, Big Mac was entering the room, his expression frozen with confusion.

"Uh... eeyup?"


	5. Well this is awkward

/-/  
/ Well this is awkward.../ Story: The core of an apple./ by Tacosaurus101/-/

The room was still with silence. Big Mac gulped, his eyes shifting nervously. "Nice, um, juice I guess..." Rainbow Dash mentally kicked herself. Ugh, why was just talking awkward? "Thanks...ah made most of it. Aj did the rest." Big Mac then moved towards the door, gave Rainbow a nod and walked off to the orchard. The silence still hung loosely in the air. Hushed voices echoed down the corridor as Applebloom and Scootaloo entered the room. It was a nice room with green apple themed wallpaper and cupboards with brown wooden tiles layered under a big rectangular table. It always had a welcoming glow and fresh apple fragrance lingering. "Howdy Rainbow!" Chirped Applebloom, sitting down and then gesturing Scootaloo to join her. Scootaloo eagerly scooted ((A/N no pun intended)) next to her. "Hey Rainbow Dash. Do you mind if you pass me an apple please?" Rainbow Dash snapped out of her awkward silence and chucked Scootaloo a shiny red apple, replying "Sure thing, kid."  
"Are ya goin' ter show me tha' Sonic Rainboom?" Applebloom asked eagerly. Rainbow Dash looked guilty.

"Uh, well..." She racked her brains for a solution.

"I guess one wouldn't hurt..." She smirked. Applebloom' s eyes lit up.

"Really? Could ya do it when Braeburn gets here? Ya know to give 'im a warm welcome" Rainbow Dash snorted. 'Great.' She thought sarcastically.

"Sure, I guess..." Applejack looked over at Rainbow Dash.

"Ya wanna warm up a bit?" Rainbow rose from her seat.

"Guess so..."

"That's the spirit! C'mon Rainbow! Race ya to the fields!" Yelled Applejack.

"Oh it is so on!" Rainbow Dash giggled, running off. _  
The sun was a wonderful golden colour, casting itself across the orchard. The morning clouds rolled idly by as the weather mares and stallions were still, most likely, organising who would take what shift and when. Rainbow Dash beamed as she strolled causally through the fields. Stretching her blue wings, Rainbow Dash took flight, her crimson eyes sparkling with anticipation. She loved a good race, always. Spotting her target, Rainbow landed gracefully on the ground just as Applejack ran up the grassy hill. "Hey, no fair. You flew here..." She grumbled, catching her breath back. Rainbow Dash snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't say I couldn't..." She then smirked. Applejack shook her head and laughed slightly.

" 'spose I didn't..." The orange mare smirked back. Applejack then sat down upon the ground and looked at Rainbow Dash expectantly. The pegasus tilted her head in confusion and uttered a "What?"

"Ain't cha gonna, ya know, take flight, seein' as you did that already?" Applejack imformed her, pushing her brown hat almost lazily up her head. This caused Rainbow Dash to puff out her chest and spread her wings.

"You bet" She yelled as she sprung quickly in to the sky, her heart racing. As Rainbow flew, both she and Applejack were both unaware that someone was watching them...  



	6. Things start with a boom Literally

/-/  
/ Things start with a boom...literally/ Story: The core of an apple./ by Tacosaurus101/-/

This song fits in so well! Read with this song if you want!  
:derpyderp2: wow chapter 5 already _

Rainbow Dash sped off in the glorious heat of the new day. Her eyes narrowed as she accepted the sky so early in the morning, her grin sparkling. The anticipation in her heart had now grown to a pounding desire for speed. It pulsed through her blood and roared in her ears to the sound of the wind. The rainbow-maned mare could just hear Applebloom and Scootaloo chanting her name. A smirk flashed on to her face. Faster and faster Rainbow flew. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the tingling sensation of heat flicker on her fore hooves. Rainbow' s jaw clenched as her eyes began to water. Her heart flipped with ecstasy as the sky shook with a mind blowing boom, a rainbow pattern explosion decorating the now blue sky. A shimmering rainbow trailed behind the mare as she swooped down towards the ground. Applejack let out a low whistle of awe where as the fillies behind her exclaimed "Woah...".

Braeburn was walking in to Sweet Apple Acres when all of a sudden a magnificent rainboom coated the sky. His mouth dropped in alarm. A Sonic Rainboom? It was supposedly an old mares tale until today it seemed. A cyan blue pegasus caught Braeburn' s eye. Rainbow Dash. He trotted briskly in to the orchard to see the rainbow maned mare land gracefully and pose smugly. She noticed the gawping Big Mac and stated "Told ya..." Rainbow then trotted off, not bothering to greet Braeburn, whilst Applejack closed Big Mac's jaw. Braeburn turned to his cousins and beamed. "AJ! Mac! Applebloom! And who's this lil' filly over here?" He asked as he turned to Scootaloo. The filly' s chest puffed out with pride.

"I'm Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash's sister!" "Well Howdy Scootaloo! Mah name is Braeburn and ah come from Appleloosa!" The stallion exclaimed as he reared up on his hind rolled her eyes, amused slightly,whilst the two fillies giggled. Braeburn tilted his head.

"Where'd Miss Dash go?" He asked. A cyan blue streak whizzed by them. Scootaloo called over to her sister.

"Rainbow Dash!" The pegusus stopped and replied which a "Yeah?"

"Aren't cha gona say hi ta Braeburn?" Applebloom asked, pouting with her adorable puppy-like rainbow-maned mare looked away. She wasn't falling for that face again. The last time she did apple pie exploded everywhere and Rainbow Dash was the one who had to clean up. "I can't. I'm meeting Soarin... Oh my gosh! Gotta dash! Bye!" With those words, Rainbow flew off again, eager to not miss her chance of completing her mother's- her dream. Rainbow Dash never brought up the subject of her mother. Closing her eyes briefly and forcing away the heartache, Rainbow forced herself to grin. She had a Wonderbolt to impress.

The four apples, plus Scoots, stared after her before Applejack broke the silence with "Anypony want some pie?" The other four nodded and followed her in to the house where Granny Smith was waiting.  
"And just where is Rainbow Dash, hmm?" She narrowed her eyes questionably at the five. "She flew off ter meet some fancy samchy Wonderbolt" Big Mac grumbled. He had to admit, the mare was quite lucky to meet a Wonderbolt and perform a Sonic Rainboom. And be pretty... Wait...Where in Equestria did that come from?! Big Mac shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'Eenope. No way do I like her...' His thoughts were interrupted by a hoot of old laughter.  
"Did she now? Well, I guess we'll have ter save some pie for her." Granny Smith chuckled as the five scrambled to ther seats. Little did Big Mac know she had a small plan brewing in the back of her mind to give him and Rainbow Dash a shove together... 


	7. Wait, he thinks we're what!

/-/  
/ Wait...He thinks we're what?!/ Story: The core of an apple./ by Tacosaurus101/-/

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe that he was sitting down with her in a cafe. Soarin the Wonderbolt! It took all her will power not to faint or squeal. Granted, it created silence that neither wanted to break.  
"So you're staying with the Apples?" Soarin asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah! AJ and I are great friends." Rainbow Dash took a sip of her lemonade.

"So does that mean you and Big Mac are together?" Rainbow Dash almost choked on her lemonade.

"WHAT?! No, no,no, NO. I mean he's cool and all but .. uh we're just acquaintances!" She blushed as she said this.  
" Ah, I see. " Another awkward silence appeared.  
"So you know Big Mac and AJ?" "Yeah! Our grandparents went to school together. My parents were also friends with his before they... Ya know..."+Soarin cleared his throat. No one talked about Big Mac's parents.

"Yeah... I get what you mean..." An unwanted silence dragged time away from them. Something caught Rainbow' s eyes.

"Hey! Wanna go play Air Sports?"

"Are you serious?! YOU BETCHA!"

The pair raced off after paying a passing waiter. A figure hiding behind a menu frowned. Things weren't going to plan.

Applejack chuckled as Braeburn and her worked on harvesting. "What's funny AJ?" He asked.  
"Jus' Mac and Rainbow. "  
"Ahh... Has he asked Miss Dash yet?"  
"Eenope. I've been tryin' to hint ta 'im. It's so obvious, I might as well eat mah hat." The pair laughed.

"Seriously though Brae, I've got a feelin' Granny is up ta somethin'." Braeburn nodded.

"Ah see whatcha mean. Granny Smith has been actin' kinda suspicious... Tell ya what! Why don't we try ter figure out what she's up to in our spare time?" The stallion grinned, ecstatic. Applejack frowned.

"I don't know... It'll feel like lyin' ter her, RD, Mac and the rest..."

"But if we keep it a secret and it's just us, we won't be lying! Besides, if Granny asks us we'll tell 'er the truth."

"Pinkie promise?" Applejack asked.

"Cross my heart and hope ta fly, stick a cupcake in mah eye. Pinkie promise."

In Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie looked up from her work. "Someone just made a PINKIE PROMISE! THEY'D BETTER KEEP IT!" She then hummed loudly to herself, acting like nothing had happened.

Applejack sighed. "Okay."

Applejack and Braeburn walked away,moving on to the next crop.

Scootaloo and Applebloom giggled gleefully as they snuck out of hiding. "Did ya hear tha' Scoot? AJ and my cuz are spyin' !"

"I know! That sounds cool! What do you think of Big Mac and Rainbow Dash being together?"

"I think tha' it'd be okay." The yellow filly smirked. "I betcha they come together with Granny' s help."

"Oh yeah? I bet Rainbow Dash and Big Mac will get together WITHOUT Granny Smith's help."

"Alrigh'. You gotcha self a deal!" The two shook hooves, eyes gleaming.

Little did they know, what that bet did to their roles in this story... 


	8. Storytelling

/-/  
/ Storytelling/ Story: The core of an apple./ by Tacosaurus101/

Hi all! Just a quick update. I've been rehearsing and revising and stuff...

ENJOY!

Rainbow Dash and Soarin were racing through the air, laughing as they tried to beat each other t o the farm. Rainbow gathered speed, smirking. Clearly, she was in the lead. Just then, Soarin zoomed in front of her. "Awh, C'mon!" She protested. He smirked back.  
"What? I'm a Wonderbolt. It's my job to be fast."  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm a Dash. It's in my nature to win." With these words, Rainbow overtook Soarin and landed next to the door. Soarin landed next to her a few moments later. He chuckled when she smiled smugly. "I believe I won that..." She declared gleefully.  
"I let you win..." He replied as he knocked on the door. Granny Smith opened it and beamed.  
" 'Bout time you too showed up. These lot almost devoured mah pie whole!" "Pie?!" Soarin asked, much like a five year old would. He let his tounge dangle from his mouth as his stomach guided him inside. Rainbow Dash let out a loud laugh as she followed him. She took a seat in between Soarin and Applejack. Her younger sister passed Rainbow slice of Apple pie, of which the mare sank her teeth in to immediately. She loved Granny' s pies. Almost as much as AJ' s cider. "Thanks Scoot." She replied after swallowing. The Orange pegasus gave a small smile before continuing to whisper to Applebloom. They giggled deviously every now and again. Rainbow didn't want to find out why.

When everypony had had their fair share of pie, Granny Smith announced "Since tonight is nice, why don't we go outside and light a campfire?" She was met with cheers of agreement and a hearty "Eeyup!"

Rainbow Dash surveyed the fillies in front of her as she said "Alright troops, listen up. We've been tasked to go get the firewood by Granny Smith. Are we ready?" Upon asking the question, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cheered. "I said, are we ready?" Rainbow asked, keeping with her mock general act. The fillies stiffled their giggles.  
"Yes sir!" "How are we gonna collect it?"  
"As safetly as possible!" "Good. Now, on your marks. Ready, set, go!" She yelled and blew the whistle tied to her neck. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash ran off across the fields towards the wood piles. "Remember, leave the heavier stuff to me." The mare advised, slightly worried about their safety. To her relief, they picked up small branches and placed them upon their backs. They raced back and forth as Rainbow Dash took her loads slowly and steadily. She was surprised when the heaviest of her load lightened slightly. Her magenta eyes met with bright green ones. "I hope ya don't mind but you looked like ya were struggling under all tha' weight..." Big Mac stated gruffly as he shifted the newly acquired logs. "No, uh thanks... I'll be fine next round okay? I can totally handle a few logs." "I seriously don't mind helpin' ya... Dashie" Rainbow froze for a moment. Normally, she'd threaten him but since he was lightening a hard load she'd let it slide. To her giddy surprise, she let out a laugh. Big Mac stared as she laughed. It gave him a strange effect. His stomach felt jitterery, like something was flying inside it and his cheeks were flushed. It sounded wonderful in some bizarre sense. He let out a laugh of his own. It was nice, to say the least, to have a change from the awkward silences they had experienced. They walked back to the where the others were waiting, carrying their loads. Granny Smith beamed as she announced "Ah reckon we've got ourselves enough wood don't cha think?" The mare and stallion only nodded as they placed the wood in the already crackling fire. Rainbow Dash and Big Mac took a seat next to each other, not saying a word. It was back to ignoring each other, it seemed. Rainbow Dash listened intensely as Soarin' told his tale of the Boogeymare. She'd heard it Many times but not in as much detail as this. "The sound of hoofsteps echoed louder and louder in the hallway, drumming in to its intended victim's head. The creak of the floorboards reminded him that there was nowhere he could run to. His cries for help died inside his throat before they even escaped from his lips, only a few squeaks of fear were audible as the Boogeymare found her pray and ATTACKED!" Soarin' lurched forward, making Apple Bloom and Scootaloo squeal in fear. "Thus, he was nothing more but putty in her treacherous hooves..." He bowed as his audience clapped, captivated by the words he had uttered. Apple Bloom let out a small yawn, signalling the end of their campfire storytelling. "Looks like it's bed, kids..." Granny chuckled as the young fillies shook their heads vigorously.  
" I ain't tired. Are you Scoots?"  
"No. I'm not..." The other filly replied sleepily. Rainbow Dash smiled softly as she lifted Scootaloo on to her back whilst Applejack lifted Apple Bloom on to hers. They trotted off to Apple Bloom' s room where the young ones were tucked up in bed. "G'night..." Applejack whispered to them as she turned out the light. The mare walked away, leaving Rainbow to follow. Just as she was closing the door, the fillies awoke, startled. "Rainbow Dash?" Both fillies asked. She froze before turning around. She flicked on the light. "What is it?" She asked as she sat down beside them. The look of worry and fear in their eyes pained Rainbow Dash more than she would admit. "Is the Boogeymare gonna come for us?" Apple Bloom whispered, shrinking under the blanket. Rainbow' s eyes softened.  
"Of course not. She's just a story... She isn't real."  
"But what if she is real and she comes for us and ... and" Scootaloo began hyperventilating, causing Rainbow to shush her.  
"She's not real... Besides, the slippery old mare would have to try to get through me to get to you two!" For good measure, Rainbow threw a few punches in the air at an imaginary foe whilst she hovered and kicked, earning laughs from the fillies. The cyan blue mare sat down again as they looked ready to go back to sleep. "Can you tell us a story?" Scootaloo eagerly asked. Rainbow Dash thought for a moment.  
"Alright. There once was a mare from Nantucket..."  
"Not that story!" Scootaloo groaned.  
"Where is Nantucket anyway?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"Alright, alright. Once upon a time, there lived two sisters. They were both princesses. One controlled the day and the other controlled the night. One had a mane of beautiful pink, blue,and purple that had the shimmer of the sun whereas the younger sister had a mane of many shades of blue that seemed to have the stars weaved in to it. Despite their differences, they loved each other no matter what. As time dawned on, the princess of the night began to feel unloved by the subjects in the kingdom she shared with her older sister. Her heart ached and craved for the same attention that the princess of the sun got. So she flew away when everypony was asleep in her beautiful night to find a kingdom of her own." Rainbow Dash felt pleased that the pair were engrossed within her tale so she continued.  
"The princess of the sun awoke the next morning to see her beloved sister gone. In that brief moment, her heart broke in to pieces, filling her with agony and her usual bright colours became a dull grey. The sun felt less radiant, more cold and unforgiving. The sun princess now rose both the sun and moon, seeing it as her duty. The night was always more painful for her as it reminded her so much of her sweet sister who was gone sooner than her happiness. Her rule was miserable for all and many thought of moving to a new kingdom where the love for all was still prosperous. Each night, the princess called forlornly for her sister. 'My dear sister who rules the night. Where are you?' Every time she called, sorrow wailed her words further in to the land, only for no reply. The night the sun princess gave up calling was when her cries for her sister to come home was when they reached the ears of the princess of the night. The princess of the night wept as she realized that she had broken her sister's heart. The moon glowed brightly, reminding her of the duty she was graced with. The wind curled around her, whispering 'Go home, go home. Your duty and sister calls. Do you expect her to cry alone? Go home before the kingdom falls.' " The fillies gasped.  
"Go on! Go on!" They pleaded.  
"Urgently, the princess raced amongst her stars which lit the way home for her. The sun was beginning to rise higher as she called 'My sister, my sister! I am here! Please do not weep!' The princess of the day embraced her sister and her colours brightened. Her heart was mended so it, and the bond with the night princess, was stronger than before. The sun gleaned brightly once more about ponies throughout the land rejoiced. Together, the sisters ruled, vowing never to leave each other again..." Rainbow Dash finished her story as the fillies settled down. "I'm glad they saw each other again..." Apple Bloom said between yawns.  
"Me too..."  
"Nighty night you two." Rainbow said as she nuzzled them. She went to turn off the light.  
"Rainbow Dash? Will you sing us a lullaby?"  
"No girls, it's late. I-" She was met with two irresistible doe-eyed faces that made her sigh. "Fine. But then it's lights out for good. " After clearing her throat, she began.

"Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your the moon drifts in the skies. Stay awake, don't close your eyes. Though the world is fast your pillow's soft and deep. You're not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream." She allowed her voice to ring clearly as the fillies drifted asleep.  
"Stay awake, don't nod and dream". Rainbow Dash flicked off the light and closed the door behind her, unaware Big Macintosh had been listening intently to both the story and the song.


End file.
